The invention relates to seats, and particularly those having a dual purpose capability, which are convertible without structural alteration into modes useful either for lounging or for more erect seating. The invention further provides a screw-tightened pressure fitting useful for joining tubular members, particularly hollow plastic members, at right angles to each other.
Chairs previously available to consumers have generally not been designed such that the structure could be used for more than one purpose. The present invention provides such a chair, the chair having a tubular frame formed of two spaced rectangular frame members and at least three cross members for holding the frame members together. The cross members join to the frame members at 90.degree. angles, and hence the invention also provides a screw-operated pressure fitting which connects the hollow plastic tubular members and which evenly distributes the stresses developed during such connection in order to minimize the possibilities of fracture of the tubular members.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a seat which is convertible to at least two seating modes without structural modification.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a mechanical connector for joining tubular members, especially plastic tubular members, at 90.degree. angles to each other without stress.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent in light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.